


Nico Di Ângelo Riddle

by Tefe203



Series: Nico Bruxo? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom Will, M/M, Nico neto de Voldemort, Slytherin Nico, Sub Nico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefe203/pseuds/Tefe203
Summary: Nico Di  Angelo, famoso Filho de Hades o Rei Fantasma, nós sabemos tudo de sua família divina, mas e sua família mortal? Vamos dizer que essa família não é tão “mortal” como pensam, os Di  Angelos são uma Poderosa, Rica e Influente família no Mundo Bruxo a qual todos nesse mundo que foi criado por Hecate pensavam ter sido totalmente dizimada, mas isso muda quando Hades conta para seu filho sobre seu sangue bruxo, agora Nico vai para Hogwarts, onde conhece um loiro de olhos azuis que promete fazer o coração de Nico morrer e voltar, mas isso vai durar? Como Nico vai reagir ao saber que se avô é ninguém menos que...





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ele é em português!

Nico on

Me jogo direto em minha cama/caixão, faz uns bons meses desde da Guerra de Gaia já é 28 de Agosto, mas não foi tão ruim durante esse tempo tirei muitos pesos das minhas costas, consegui admitir ao Percy minha queda já superada por ele, logo depois muita coisa aconteceu e uma delas quebrou meu coração, Hanzel foi obrigada a voltar a ser de certa forma um fantasma e agora trabalha dentro do Esylio, eu não posso visitar ela porque ela não lembra de mim e de mais ninguém, Frank trabalha lá junto com ela, já que eles são almas gêmeas ambos não se lembram de quando eram vivo, mas mantém um relacionamento, pelo menos eles estão juntos.

Logo depois que ela foi embora junto ao Frank, Leo voltou junto com Calypso eles não ficaram muito tempo, já que logo depois começaram a viajar pelo mundo, Percy e Annabeth também não estão mais no acampamento meio-sangue eles foram junto a Jason e Piper para Nova Roma onde iriam fazer faculdade, ou seja eu me encontro novamente só, tendo agora mais nada além dos demônios que me circulam o'que não são poucos desde a Guerra de Gaia meus poderes estão estranhos, numa noite do nada fiz os objetos do meu quarto flutuarem sem nem usar as sombras, isso é estranho eu sinto em mim uma magia diferente correndo em minhas veias, isso volta ao fato de por que eu literalmente me joguei na cama, é simples depois da Guerra passei três dias na enfermaria sendo cuidado por Kayla uma filha de Apolo, hoje foi meu último check up e estou liberado para usar meus poderes do Mundo Inferior, mas me mantenho afastado das pessoas elas te medo de mim e eu prefiro que continue assim, estou mais sombrio do que o normal, essa nova magia então viva, mas ao mesmo tempo parece das trevas.

Mas oque me preocupa é que tenho que visitar meu pai hoje ele quer me contar algo importante e o tom que ele usou diz que é algo que ele me escondeu por muito tempo, olho para o relógio da parede já são 00:00, suspiro está na hora, vou ao guarda-roupa e coloco uma blusa com um caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca (N/A Série Marca Negra) ganhei de meu pai , eu sempre tive um certo fascínio por cobras, mas o mais estranho é fato entendê-las e falar com elas, mas não como o Percy fala com os cavalos, eu falo a língua delas, mas elas não falam a minha, suspiro esse “poder” não pode remeter do meu lado divino já que nenhum deus que eu conheça criou as cobras, mas não é hora para pensar nisso visto uma calça jeans preta rasgada e com correntes e por último minha jaqueta de aviador, uma noite estranhamente ela reapareceu pronta e remendada e por isso voltei a usá-los e por último meu anel de caveiras os filhos de Hefesto os modificaram fazendo que ele vire minha espada, entrou na sombra.

Começo a pensar, os mortais pelo menos a minoria sempre que viam essa camiseta se escondiam, teve uma vez que eu fui a Londres buscar um semideus filho de Hecate, eu cheguei bem na hora que sua vizinha apareceu quando me viu, seus olhos caíram direto na minha camiseta, seu rosto ficou mais branco que papel e ela me apontou um pedaço de madeira enquanto que se trancava, aquilo ficou na minha cabeça por meses.

É quando chego no castelo, olho para os lados os fantasmas e esqueleto batem continência para mim, suspiro é sempre assim, mas no fundo eu gosto eu sou o Rei Fantasma e eles tem que me servir, é quando chego na porta da Sala do Trono, respiro fundo e a abro e quando entro encontro meu pai sentado em seu trono de ossos, ele parece um tanto nervoso, mas o’que me surpreende é ver Hecate ao seu lado, vou até ele me curvo para ele e digo.

“- Meu pai,Lady Hecate do que precisam? - Por causa da presença de Hecate tenho que ser mais formal e meu pai diz.

“- Meu filho tem algo que eu nunca lhe contei - Elevo a sobrancelha - Sua mãe e a família dela não era mortais comuns, eles eram a família mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo, Hecate irá explicar! - Fico em choque minha mãe era uma bruxa?

“- No passado eu criei um mundo só para aqueles que receberão a minha benção, esse seria o Mundo Bruxo agora aproxime-se lhe darei informações necessária.

Cauteloso me aproximei, quando já estava próximo ela levantou minha cabeça e beijou meus lábios, na mesma hora fui inundado com as memórias de minha vida, aquelas perdidas no Lete, junto a elas tudo que eu deveria saber veio o conhecimento, história do mundo bruxo e de Hogwarts, a importância de minha família, os esportes, aulas tudo que tinha que saber para ser um Sangue-Puro que eu sou, os meus familiares já mortos e sendo o único Di ngelo vivo, quando parou quase tropecei para trás, minha cabeça girava eu sou um bruxo e também filho de Hades e Hecate diz.

“- Isso é todo conhecimento que você irá precisar para começar o quarto ano em Hogwarts, mas agora a sua varinha, isso é tão emocionante! - Ela estala os dedos fazendo um carrinho aparecer havia várias ferramentas em cima dela - Bom para começar feche os olhos e me diga a coisa mais resistente que pensar! - Fecho meus olhos, tipos de madeira passam pela minha cabeça, mas nenhuma me chama até que digo.

“- Osso de Cadáver fresco - Digo com segurança, e volto a abrir meus olhos Hecate me olha curiosa e meu pai sorrindo e ela diz.  
“- Escolha peculiar criança, mas sabe é sua cara, agora feche os olhos! - Suspiro e fecho - Agora pense num número com dois dígito! - Começo a pensar e falo.

“ - 28 cm - Foi o primeiro número que me veio à cabeça, mas quando abri os olhos a Deusa da Magia tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios e diz.

“- Perfeito! Agora a última coisa é a mais importante o núcleo mágico então feche os olhos! - Bufo isso já está ficando chato começo a pensar em coisas com grande poder, mas nenhuma me parece boa até que digo.

“- Sangue de Hades! - As palavras literalmente saltaram de minha boca sem nem eu pensar abro os olhos e vejo Hecate sorrindo para mim e meu pai chocado e Hecate fala.

“ - Meu senhor, por favor pulso direito! 

Meu pai hesita, mas suspira e se aproxima a deusa pega uma faca pequena e faz um corte no pulso de meu pai, diferente dos outros deuses o sangue de meu pai invés de dourado, é prata o sangue escorre e cai num tipo de pedaço de osso com uma caveira na extremidade ela brilha e fica totalmente negra, até que ela pára e vem direto para minha mão ao tocá-la senti uma onde de poder e o meu pai diz.

“- Esteja na estação King’s Cross no dia 1 de setembro ás 10:30 em ponto! Um carrinho com tudo que vai precisar aparecerá ao seu lado agora volte para o acampamento e não conte a ninguém!

Me curvo pela última vez, faz um coque com o meu cabelo e prendo com a varinha entro em uma sombra e viajo direto para o meu chalé, eu só penso que isso é um novo começo, mas eu tenho certeza eu não serei bem visto lá tendo agora meu verdadeiro nome que é nada menos que Nico Di Angelo Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Isso é uma merda! Suspiro irritado já é dia 1 de Setembro, mas felizmente não está na hora já que precisamente são 1:30 da manhã, ou seja eu não consigo dormir então resolvi arrumar meu malão o meu pai o mandou ontem e eu só resolvi arrumá-lo agora, mas o problema é porque eu não sei oque colocar, eu queria ir com minha blusa de caveira com cobras, por que aparentemente essa é tal “Marca Negra” que meu avô usa para marcar seus seguidores ou seja se eu aparecer com essa camiseta vou ser retaliado vivo! Mas quer saber eu não ligo para isso, sou Filho de Hades e o Rei Fantasma eles que se danem!

Irritado jogo minha camiseta no malão, junto com outras roupas pretas algumas só de cobras e outras só de caveira e algumas de ambas, e várias calça jeans preta com corrente algumas meio justas e outras não, coloco tudo que eu preciso inclusive quatro adagas ali dentro uma de Ouro Imperial e outra de Ferro Estinge essas duas para os monstros, uma de prata para o caso de encontrar um lobisomem me recuso a lutar com um novamente, às vezes as marcas de suas garras ardem, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar, mas mesmo assim levo a de prata por precaução, e por último uma de metal comum eu levo porque essa pode ferir mortais e bruxos, e bom é sempre melhor ter um pé atrás e há última coisa que coloco é um Presente de Hecate, um livro sobre magia negra segundo ela a “magia da luz” que os bruxos normais usam, podem afetar minha magia divina ou seja a magia negra me deixa mais forte então ela me deu esse livro e mandou eu estudar seus feitiços segundo ela junto com a minha magia das sombras e a magia negra que corre em minhas veias a potência do feitiços aumentaria.

Suspiro e finalmente fechou o malão, agora vou meu guarda roupa para me vestir, coloco uma camiseta preta em frente tem só um caveira, mas sangue parece cair em cascata de sua mandíbula e por último uma calça jeans justa e uma bota militar preta, olho para o relógio e arregalou os olhos já são nove horas e o trem sai às 10:30, tenho que me apressar se não vou perder o trem, pego o meu malão e olho a última vez para o meu chalé, eu não contei a ninguém para onde estou indo mesmo ninguém precisa saber, as únicas pessoas que já se importaram comigo são minha mãe e irmãs e ambas estão mortas, meu pai de certa forma se importa, mas não é como se ele pudesse ao menos cuidar de mim o máximo que posso é ajudá-lo no Submundo.

Balanço a cabeça, não é hora para isso com o malão em mãos entro em uma sombra, sabe viagem nas sombras assustas sempre as pessoas, mas para mim é como eu me sentisse mais vivo dentro delas, são como se elas fossem a minha família, ela me acolhe quando eu preciso e cuidam de mim, sei que dentro delas eu sou amado, protegido e não sou um entre estranhos, mas um igual elas são minhas irmãs.

É quando saio das sombras, abro meus olhos estou no meio de uma estação de trem, olho para os lados várias pessoas andam para lá e pra cá, nem ligando para mim é quando meus olhos se prendem num carrinho de bagagem um tanto...peculiar, a armação invés de ser de metal simple é de ossos, às bagagens são de um negro puro e em cima dele tem o que parece uma caixinha de cachorro, isso só pode ser o carrinho que meu pai mandou me aproximo e vejo uma nota em cima dele a pego e ela diz assim:

“Para: Nico Di Ângelo Riddle

Filho, nesse carrinho tem todo o material que você vai precisar em Hogwarts, para chegar na estação 9¾ você tem que atravessar o terceiro muro, não se preocupe você não irá se machucar, essa caixa ai em cima é um presente meu e de sua madrasta, ele é filho de Cerberus tenho certeza que você vai gostar, só não esqueça de dar um nome, ele irá te proteger, mas só o retire o da caixa quando estiver do outro lado do MURO!

De: Seu Pai amado Hades”

Rio com o do pai amado, olho para dentro da caixa, mas não consigo ver nada, suspiro se é filho de Cerberus só pode ser no mínimo grande, respirou fundo segurou o carrinho e corri de encontro à parede, mas antes fechou os olhos e sinto uma onda de magia passar por mim ao abrir os olhos, me vejo no meio de pessoas, mas essas eram claramente bruxos e bruxas, invés de roupas normais usavam longos mantos, começo a empurrar meu carrinho até que parou em frente ao trem, mas não dá para entrar ainda então resolvi ver quem ou o’que é o filhote do Cerberus, abro a caixa e coloco as minhas mãos ali dentro, sinto um pelo o puxo para fora, me surpreendo com que vejo parece pastor alemão seus olhos são vermelhos, seu pelo é a maioria negro, mas no peito é um castanho claro é não dá para negar que ele é filho de Cerberus, ele tem três cabeças o pegou no colo e acariciou suas três cabeças que ficaram felizes e me lamberam sorriu pequeno e digo. 

“- Seu nome será Mortem, que é Morte em latim! 

Ele ficou animado, suas patas se apoiaram em meu peitos, suas línguas me lambiam foi quando vi que um coleira apareceu em cada cabeça, nela estava escrito Mortem foi quando ouvi uma risada atrás de mim, coloco Mortem em cima do carrinho ele me olha curioso, mas falo sem som “Cuide o Carrinho” Ele estufa o peito e fica de cabeça erguida, reviro os olhos e me viro e vejo os Malfoys, sim eu sei quem são eles o conhecimento que Hecate me deu me falou sobre eles essas doninhas que tomaram o poder logo depois que a minha família sumiu, mas eu estou de volta e eles vão voltar ao seu lugar, principalmente porque eu sei que Lucius e Narcisa são Comensais da Morte e o meu avô está semi-vivo, ou seja eles me temem mais que tudo é quando o da frente que tem cara de doninha albina esse deve ser o Draco Malfoy que diz.

“- Se você queria saber a razão do mau cheiro, pai, é que parece que está estação está infestadas de Sangue-Ruins! – Disse Draco Malfoy, eu só bufo e dou um passo à frente e digo.

“- É um prazer conhecê-los Malfoys, se meu me lembro sua família era a mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo não é? - Meu tom é de superioridade, falo os seus sobrenomes com nojo e veneno, e o Era ressalto bem é quando Lucius diz.

“- Nós os Malfoys somos a família mais influente,rica e poderosa do Mundo Bruxo, mas agora me diga quem você pensa que é seu sangue-ruim? - Seu nariz é em pé e suas frases venenosas e digo.

“- Cala-te Lucius! 

Falo firme e mandou meu melhor de morte a ele e sua mulher, vejo suas faces ficam mais brancas que fantasmas, seus olhos se arregalam eles dão dois passos para trás, mas o’que mais me deixa satisfeito são suas mãos estão tremendo, pelo jeito esse meu sorriso da morte não vem só de meu pai e de mim mesmo, mas também de meu avô e pela reação das doninhas eles reconheceram menos a doninha filhote que nunca deve ter visto o meu avô por que diz.

“- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com o meu pai, seu Sangue-Ruim!? - Seu rosto está vermelho de raiva o’que o deixa engraçado, dou lhe um sorriso sacana eu digo.

“- Sou Nico Di Ângelo Riddle! O agora o único Di Ângelo vivo! - Várias pessoas agora pararam para ver as cena e Draco com os olhos arregalados diz.  
“- Isso..é..impossível! Os Di Ângelo morreram com aquele raio a mais de 80 anos! - Seu tom é de descrença suspiro, ele é tão chato, olho para os lados e vejo uma família só de cabelos ruivos isso faz eu pensar então respondo.

“- Sim eu me lembro daquele raio, foi a pior noite da minha vida, mas felizmente meu pai salvo eu e minha irmã, infelizmente meu pai não conseguiu salvar Madre! - Minha voz saiu um tanto ferida, com o conhecimento que Hecate me passou vieram as memórias de meu passado é quando Narcisa diz.

“- Mas isso foi a anos atrás! Você deveria estar morto ou pelo menos velho! - Ela aponta o dedo para mim, todos na estação estão em completo choque e digo.

“- Mas eu não estou! Passar o’que parecia dois dias num lugar onde o tempo não passa nunca é uma boa ideia, porque ao sair décadas se passaram e tudo mudou, logo depois sua irmã é morta e você se vê sozinho no mundo com apenas 11 ano! - Despejo um pouco da minha frustração por tudo que aconteceu na minha vida neles, cada pessoa aqui presente reage de uma forma, Lucius ainda está paralisado e Draco diz.

“- M..as..o'que você quer aqui!? - Vejo medo e inveja em seus olhos, ele não quer perder sua riqueza e falo.

“- Estudar, mas acima de tudo vim mostrar que os Di Ângelo estão de volta! E devo dizer mais ricos e poderosos, Lucius já perdeu seu cargo de Governador de Hogwarts, ele agora é meu tal como sua ilha! - Isso é verdade, eu me viro e ando, mas antes digo. - Lucius saiba que aquele meu avô que se casou com a minha avó engravidou, mas precisou fugir? Ele está vivo! 

Começo a andar até o trem empurrando o meu carrinho, todos os bruxos abrem espaço para mim passar a família de cabelos de cenoura, está entre choque e descrença uma menina de cabelos castanhos cacheados parece animada, ao seu lado posso reconhecê-lo é o Harry Potter posso sentir a alma de meu avô e a dela em seu corpo, quando passo por ele o Potter massageou a testa deve ser por causa do meu sangue, mas o’que me prende a atenção é um lindo garoto ele tem cabelos que até parecem ouro, seus olhos são azuis como um céu e sua pele meio bronzeada, ele é lindo tomara que ele não seja Hétero, por que talvez eu tenha gostado dele, com isso em mente despacho a minha bagagem, mas Mortem fica comigo entro na primeira cabine que vejo felizmente ela está vazia, tiro meu casaco de aviador e o uso como travesseiro deixo o Mortem dormindo junto a mim e caio nos braços de Morfeu.

Will on

Isso foi no mínimo surpreendente, eu nunca pensei que ainda poderia haver um Di Ângelo vivo, muito menos com mais de 80 anos com um corpo lind O QUE!? Eu não posso ter esses pensamentos por um garoto, eu tenho uma namorada linda e Sangue-Puro! Quase me esqueci me chamo Will Solance, sou um Lufano do Quarto ano! Minha família era a segundo mais rica e poderosa, só perdendo para os Malfoys, mas pelo jeito agora será a Terceira com a chegada do Di Ângelo , mas posso dizer que ele já ganhou pontos comigo nunca vi alguém conseguir colocar os Malfoys no lugar como ele.

 

Sem contar eu e os meus amigos, quer dizer só colocamos a doninha albina, para vocês entenderem eu e meus amigos somos conhecidos com o quarteto de ouro em Hogwarts, mas diferentes deles que são Grifinórios em sou Lufano, me lembro que a minha família não ficou feliz com a casa que eu e minha gêmea fomos, minha família vem de uma longa linhagem de Corvinais, minha Gêmea a Táila como eu imaginava caiu na Sonserina ela sempre foi meia sombria e nunca se deu bem com nossos pais, já eu cai na Lufa-Lufa casa rival da Corvinal, minha sorte que no segundo ano o mesmo em que a Hermione foi transformada em pedra e o Harry enfrentou o Basilisco enquanto que eu e o Ron cuidamos do Lockart, me lembro que precisei cantar para colocar para dormir o cão de três cabeças, mas voltando foi quando conheci a Kaila, ela é linda com seus cabelos cor de fogos e seus olhos de avelã e hoje faz dois anos que namoramos.

Ainda teve aquele ataque na Copa Mundial de Quadribol com direito a aparição da Marca Negra, meus pai quase enlouqueceram e novamente me mandaram me afastar do Harry,Hermione e o Ron, mas eu não posso eles são os meus melhores amigos e eu vou sempre protegê-los, isso só pode ser o meu instinto Lufano falando, suspiro e começo a seguir os meus amigos para dentro do Trem o Harry ainda parece estar um tanto nervoso pelo o'que aconteceu na copa, Hermione parece curiosa por causa que houve boatos de que algo iria acontecer na escola e o Ron como posso dizer ele ainda parece em choque pela chegada do Di ngelo, foi quando finalmente uma cabine, de um lado havia quatro lugares vagos, nos sentamos ali eu com Aurum em meus colo ele é um gato branco, mas com manchas amarelas e pretas, ao me sentar percebo que o banco da frente está ocupado por um garoto, mas não consigo reconhecê-lo as sombras parecem cobri-lo, mas ele parece estar com um cão, é quando Harry diz.

“- Quem são os Di Ângelo? - Nós olhamos para o Harry chocados, eu sei que ele foi criado no mundo trouxa, mas nesses quatro anos ele nunca ouviu nada? É quando Hermione diz.

“- Os Di Ângelo é ou era uma família muito poderosa, descendente direto de Morgana, mas numa noite um raio caiu em sua casa e eles nunca mais foram vistos! - Ela fala em tom misterioso e contínuo.

“- Sim! Eles sempre foram Sonserinos, mas os últimos Di Ângelo já visto são de 80 anos atrás! É uma surpresa esse estar aqui! - É quando o Harry pergunta.

“- Mas vocês acreditam que ele é o Filho de Maria Di Ângelo? - Nos entre olhamos não tinha como ter certeza se era ele mesmo, é quando a Hermione tirou um grande livro da sacola ela começou a folheá-lo até que parou numa e nos mostrou era uma árvore genealógica dos Sangue-Puro e ela diz apontando para a foto de um menino.

“- Esse é o filho de Maria Di Ângelo, é idêntico a aquele menino que passou por nós na estação! - Pego livro sim é ele mesmo, uma pena eu não consegui ouvir o nome dele é quando o Ron pergunta.

“- Porque onde deveria ser o pai dele está vazio? - Olhando melhor agora onde deveria estar a foto do avô e do pai estão vazio e Hermione responde.

“- A mãe de Maria a Senhora Antonnela Di Ângelo! Se casou, mas segundo a agora lenda o seu marido fugiu só deixando uma carta de amor e dizendo que sua filha deveria se chamar Maria - Arregalou os olhos isso é lindo - Ninguém sabe quem ele era e Antonnela chamou sua filha de Maria, sua filha não se casou pelo menos não tem registro, mas Bianca e Nico são filhos dela com o mesmo homem, Maria era uma bruxa muito poderosa! Mas desconfio que ela tenha sido uma perdida! - Começo a pensar no garoto ele era tão lindo, fofo dava vontade beija-...PARA você tem uma linda namorada é quando o Harry diz.

“- Mas Mione o'que seria uma perdida? - Harry parece curioso em relação aos Di Ângelos, adimito eu também estou e Mione responde.

“- Segundo os livros, é um termo bruxo para as bruxas que se entregam homens sem nem saber o nome”- Me pergunto será que a Maria era assim é quando o uma voz diz.

“- Minha mãe não era uma perdida! Não fale de algo que você não sabe! - Todos nós arregalamos os olhos, olhou em direção a voz e vejo o garoto que enfrentou os Malfoys, é ele o tal Nico, seu cachorro ainda dorme encolhido não consigo ver sua cabeça e Hermione corar envergonhada e diz.

“- De..s..culpa...e..u..nã...o! - Antes que ela termine o tal Nico levanta a mão fazendo ela se calarar e ele diz.

“- Não precisa, você não tinha como saber! - Ele falo com calma, mas seu olhar parecia cortar até nossa alma e o Mione pergunta.

“- Então…quem é o seu pai?E onde ele está - Às mãos de Mione tremiam ele estava nervoso e o Nico responde.

“- Meu Pai se chama Hades, ele está vivo, mas não vivo com ele não é como se ele se importasse comigo, como disse eu vivo só e sem ninguém! - Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e a Hermione disse.

“- Bom o meu nome é… - Antes que ela possa falar ele a interrompe e dizendo.

“- Você deve ser Hermione Granger, uma grifinória nascida-trouxa, devo supor que ama livros e sem querer ofender deve ser considerada a sabe-tudo, é a cabeça do grupo, mas é tão ou até mais valente de seus amigos sofre preconceito por suas origens por Draco Malfoy, mas não se abala e também tendo em mãos um vira-tempo, mas me diga estou certo? - Ele sorri pequeno quase inexistente, Mione assustada só assenti e ele se vira agora para Ron e diz.

“- Ronald Weasley, também grifinório filho do meio de uma família pobre e sangue-puro, considerada traidores de sangue, é o mais novo de Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, e dos Gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, você sempre quis sair das sombras de seus irmãos mais velhos, sendo que a Gina é o xodó da família por ser a única mulher, mas você é um garoto corajoso e sempre perdoa, mesmo sendo desconfiado tem uma grande coração e come bastante. - Ron está de boca aberta, estou nervoso o’que será que ele vai dizer de mim, mas ele se vira para o Harry e diz.

“- O Menino-que-Sobreviveu também conhecido com Harry Potter outro grifinório, mas agora é mestiço, mas o’que mais deseja é ser um bruxo comum, mas eu digo você é comum o’que te salvou naquela noite foram os fantasmas de seus pais ele intervieram impedindo Tânatos de leva-lo em troca de não poderem reencarnar e servir a ele, por isso o feitiço voltou à Voldemort, você fala com as cobras porque Voldemort lhe deu isso, se quiser me saber me pergunte daqui a dois anos e talvez eu responda, você é um imã de problemas, mas é corajoso e verdadeiro e nós temos algo em - Harry fica desconcertado, por que o Nico acabar de contar o porquê dele ter sobrevivido e ele se vira para mim e fala.

“- Will Solance, o único Lufano no meio de leões vem de uma família Sangue-Puro com uma longa descendência de Corvinais, mas como a irmã gêmea acabou numa casa diferente ela na Sonserina e você justo na casa rival da dos seus pais, eles ficaram mais frios com você por um tempo, mas eles pararam quando você começou a namorar uma Corvinal - Ao falar sobre a minha namorada vi seus olhos negros entristeceram,mas antes que eu possa falar o Harry diz.

“- Como você sabe tanto sobre nós? - Nós quatro estamos apavorados, mas ele me encanta também, mas eu não posso pensar nisso, Nico dá de ombros.

“- Eu sou um Legilimência, e vamos ser franco suas mentes são totalmente abertas! - Ele solta uma pequena risada, mas ver nossos rosto se encolhe olhando para janela me senti mal por ele e o Ron diz.

“- Qual seu nome mesmo, é mesmo Nico ou isso é um apelido? - Isso quebrou um pouca a tensão no ar, mas o Nico só se encolheu, mais no banco e diz.

“- Me chamo Nico Di Ângelo Riddle,minha avó ficou grávida de Tom Riddle, o’que me faz neto de Voldemort! 

Seu tom era puro gelo, Harry tocou a testa a marca deve estar dolorida, mas meus olhos se voltam para o Nico, ele é meio sombrio, mas não parecia ser uma pessoas ruim ele parece ser só julgado pelos seus antepassados,mas a sala parecia mais fria as sombras mais grossas até mais escuras me pergunto se tem a ver com o Nico? Ele se encontrava olhando pela janela triste e por isso me levanto e me sento ao seu lado e pego em sua mão ele me olha surpreso, mas não retira a mão a sua pele é fria e gelada, mas parecia quente contra a minha e digo.

“- Não ligo para quem você é parente, vale oque você é não o’que o seu avô fez!

Ele sorri, mas o sorriso não chega aos olhos, mas mesmo assim vejo que ele está feliz por estar aceito, por isso pego um pacote de sapos de chocolates eu o abro e três pulam ali de dentro o Nico está para pegar um quando os três são comidos por três cabeças de cão e o Nico diz.

“- Mortem! 

O Cachorro de três cabeça que parece se chamar Mortem choraminga, mas Nico revirou os olhos e acariciou o cão e todos nós novamente estávamos surpresos, mas não ligamos cada um tem o seu animal, é quando Aurum acordou ele rosnou (?) paro o Mortem que a olhou curioso ele simplesmente, pegou um sapo de chocolate do pacote desceu do colo de Nico e o ofereceu a minha gata e para minha surpresa ela o comeu e começou a brincar com as três cabeças de Mortem, eu olho para o Nico ele sorria bem pequeno, mas ao ver que estava sendo observado corou e olhou para baixo, quando a cor tocou suas maçãs do rosto foi como se eu visse a oitava maravilha do mundo, nessa hora até esqueci da minha namorada.


End file.
